Sword Art Online: RED
by Sir.Bears.A.Lot
Summary: (I'm temporarily putting this one on a loooooooooooooong Hiatus)Two players meet, a boy and a girl. The boy was an orange player while the girl was a normal player. Join them in the floating castle Aincrad in the death game Sword Art Online as the two strive to survive and discover their feelings.
1. Chapter 1: An Angel meets a Devil

The sound of the alarm clock was annoying "five more minutes" I said as I tried turn of the alarm clock. I suddenly realize that I was in bed in a house. I bolted up right. I still have my gear and armor. "Where am I?" I taught. I tried to remember how this happen. I got cornered by a bunch of reds in a dungeon. I taught I was a goner. They paralyzed me and tied me and blind folded me up. It was a really long and while I fell asleep while I was tied up but now I was not tied up and not in a dungeon I was in a house. I was hungry. I quickly checked my Inventory and took out a bread. I scanned the room. It was a small bedroom with only the basic furniture's. I cautiously tried to explore the house. It was rather big. I look out of the window I was in 22nd floor and was in the middle of the forest. I then quietly walked toward the living room. In the living room was like the rest of the house only the basic furniture's. It had a fire place a table and a chair with a man sleeping, the man was blond haired and had white colored armor. Good thing he was not one of the group who cornered me. So he rescued me? A shock went up in my spine when I saw his Color cursor. It was orange. In his hand was one of the most terrifying blades I have ever seen. It a combination of a chainsaw and a blade combined into a single weapon. It was single edge. I slowly back away trying to calm then I hit a table and the vase crushed into the floor shattering into a bright explosion of polygons. The man woke up and stared at me with cold blue eyes that seemed to bore onto my very soul. He looks no more than 20 yrs old.

"Your awake huh. The door right at my back you can go." He said coldly then returning to sleep

"w-what is this p-place and d-did you do anything to me when I-I was asleep" I said to him pulling out my rapier. I then said "Even though I'm a girl I'm still a formidable fighter so d-don't do anything funny"

"Most of the players I rescue would just normally bolt out of the door when they woke me up but you are different. Your brave enough to point your rapier to me and ask if I did something wrong to you." He said getting off his couch,

"A-answer my question and don't came any closer I warn you!" I shouted at him.

He suddenly dashed toward me and lifted his sword high slashing downward. I blocked the attack with my rapier, our blades clashed. His hands were heavy then the saw blade went on. It was sawing trough my blades shattering it. He stopped the saw blade which was still on and was inches away from my face. I was in the verge of crying as I collapse on the floor. I said to him crying "P-please don't kill me" blocking with my hands even though his blades would cut right trough them.

His face was expressionless and he was staring at me with his cold eyes. He turned off the saw and put it on his back and he offered his hand to me and said "Why would I kill someone I just saved. Welcome to my house in the in the 22nd floor of Aincrad. There's a town just north of here and I didn't do anything funny to you"

I grabbed the man's arm as I wiped away my tears and he pulled me up. "Why did you save me and what happened to the men who attacked me?" I asked.

"I have my own reasons" he said smiling and went to the kitchen where he began to cook. I followed him.

"Why are you smiling" I asked a little bit annoyed

"Your still here" he said as he finished the dish it was for two and it smelled really good.

"Hungry?" He asked

"NO!" I shouted back but my stomach disagreed with me.

"It's free" he said while laughing.

It was the first time I saw him laugh. It was totally different from his serious face. I strangely liked the smile. It felt so warm not like his Ice cold glare he gave me a little while ago. I cautiously approached the table. When I have taken my sit and tasted the food it was very good. I forgot my manners as I ate the food. My mother always told me to mind my manners but screw manners this food is really good.

He was suppressing his laughter when I finished my food. It got me annoyed and I turned a bit red . I shouted at him "STOP LAUGHING!... Your cooking is quite good by the way"

"Thanks for the compliment" he said smiling as he finished his food.

"Is there any way I can repay you" I asked turning a bit red. He was laughing. I turned even redder and shouted at him "GRRRRR WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LAUGH!"

"It's because you're different. You are very different from the others and I like it. Everyone would run away from the mere sight of me while you want to get closer." He said smiling

I turned several shades of red finally blaring out at him "DO YOU WANT ME TO REPAY YOU OR NOT!"

"Ok if you want to" he pulled out his sword then he said "My sword needs repair"

I grabbed the sword. God was it heavy. How does he manage to wield such heavy weapon? It was really big when you're the one handling it. It was five feet long but to him it looked like it was small. The guy was 6 ft tall and obviously a foreigner. He then went out. He has teleported somewhere else. I quickly put the sword in the inventory but before that I checked its stat. The durability was really low and its attack is somewhat low but it has its overpowered capability so it balances things out.

I pulled out my teleportation crystal and teleported to 48th floor of Aincrad. She only trusted one blacksmith in the game and it was Lizbeth. She slowly walked toward the shop. I'm going to surprise her she taught. "BOO!" said someone behind her she jumped due to her surprise it was Lizbeth who was grinning.

"LIZBETH-chan why can't I surprise you for once." I said

"Hmmm… I don't know? Where is the rapier I recently made for you Rosy-chan!?" She asked

"Well… it broke" I said feeling guilty

"WHAT! WHO DID IT AND HOW?" she said shaking me

"Long story but I have a favor to ask." I said

"Sure anything" she said

"Can you repair this sword" I said as I got the sword the stranger wielded.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS SWORD I"VE NEVER SEEN THIS KIND BEFORE" she said as she looked scanning and admiring every detail of it.

"It is the one that broke my sword" I said as I gave her the sword

"Are you kidding me. It got one of the lowest damage for its level." As she checked its stats

"See what it can do" I said as I grabbed the sword

"Show me" She said crossing her arms

"Here it goes" As I turned on the blade. It was surprised that you need to have a good grip in the sword if you activate it. Trying to control it I slashed the pavement. The usual immortal object didn't pop out but the blade went through like it was cheese. We stared at the ground as it slowly went back to its normal state.

"Where did you found this?" She asked still shocked at the event

"I was going to repair this as a repayment for someone" I said

"Ok I'll repair it" she said

She did try it on several of her items including a mace, a war hammer and her best shield. Like the pavement it went right through. It depressed Liz knowing that her best shield can't survive the blade.

"Here's the blade fully repaired" she said clearly depressed then she straightened and shaking as if she saw a ghost she was pointing in her window.

I looked at the window. There standing there was the stranger. He was peering inside with his ever so cold stare. I've somehow grown accustomed to his stare. I said to Liz "It's okay he's friendly"

"R-red" she said still shaking and seems to about to feint

I went to the door opening it but Lizbeth closed the door hurriedly and said "are you crazy there's a red player out there and you say he's friendly" she said almost shouting.

The stranger who I recently met knocked at the door and said "I know I'm not welcome but can you give my sword Rosy-chan"

"He owns this sword?" Liz asked somewhat surprised

"Yes, I own that sword" He said with a little bit of annoyance

"I'm not talking to you" Liz said with an annoyed tone

"Ok I'll just seat here and wait" he said with a little bit of disappointed

"Why should you be rude to him?" I asked to Liz

"He's a Red player he's supposed to be bad" said Liz

"What if I can prove to you he's not such a bad person?" I said to Liz

"Then I'll accept him as a good person" said Liz

Then we argued for about an hour.

* * *

End of Chapter One:

I hope you like. Just leave in the reviews any problems with the story.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Condition

Whenever I get into an argument with Liz and she's losing she'll pull on my pony tail. I hate it when people touch my beautiful red hair so it ends up in a fight between us trying to beat the crap out of each other which is pretty much useless because we can't feel pain and were inside a safe zone. Now Liz is losing and she's pulling on my hair.

"GRRR! All right I'll accept that he's a good person but he can't enter my shop" Liz said to me

"Why not!" I said to her a little bit annoyed

"If people see a red inside my shop they won't ever get close to this shop ever again" said Liz

"Ok I understand. So… are you still going to work today?" I said.

"I'm going to close the shop for the day" She said

"Then can we have dinner together in floor 1 under the stars like old times" I said

"Yes! I miss your cooking so much I'm already starving." She said

"OK meet you there in 8'o clock in our usual spot Bye" I said as I rushed out of the shop

"Bye, OH ROSY WAIT!" she said dragging the heavy sword

"Oh right the sword" I said as I got the sword

"You rarely become forgetful and the last time that happened hmmm…" she said before her face produced the most shocked face of all of Aincrad.

"I-its n-not that stranger" I said stammering and turning beet red. I turned even redder when I realized what I have said. Someone please slap me now.

"You always like the bad boys Rosy-chan hehe" Liz said with a mischievous tone

"SHUT UP! " I shouted at her. Then in the distance I could hear the sound of violin. I myself am an expert in music and mastered the skill. I am a big fan of violins and it's my favorite instrument. The tone was really familiar it was Morrison's jig and the best one I have ever heard. I followed the sound and found the stranger playing the violin. A staff with notes comes out when he plays it. It was really amazing seeing it. It spiraled upwards toward the darkening sky. After he finished he noticed us

"OH hi Rosy and what's your name your name miss…?" he said walking toward and offered his hands to Lizbeth and smiling.

"Lizbeth and yours might be?" Lizbeth said shaking his hands eyeing him suspiciously.

"George. Please to meet you Lizbeth" he said

Then I realized that haven't known his name. It's as so embarrassing I tried to hide my embarrassment but I still blushed. It was still noticeable but I hope they don't notice.

"Pleased to met you too Gregory" Lizbeth said still eyeing him suspiciously. Then she noticed I was blushing. She put her hands in my forehead and asked "Why are you blushing? Oh right" she said changing her tone from casual to a mischievous one near the end. She was smiling mischievously

"I-It's not because of that" I said almost turning as red as my hair

"Then what's it about" She asked mischievously

"It's…because…I haven't asked his name and just now know what it was" I said turning as red as my hair

The two can't stop themselves from laughing their ass off. Lizbeth was in the ground holding her stomach laughing. Gregory was also laughing. He asked me "Seriously you were in my house and had the guts to talk to me but you forgot to ask my name?"

Recovering from her laughter she said "Gregory she only becomes this forgetful when..." before she can say it I punched the living daylight out of her.

"Is she alright" He asked

"She's alright here's your sword by the way and can you go to floor one at the starting city's gate" I said while putting the knocked out Lizbeth in my shoulders.

"Well… Ok see you" He said then he used a teleportation crystal. It was a minute before Liz got back to her senses. I had to carry her to her shop. When she woke up she was not upset. She always likes to tease me. We said our goodbyes and I used a teleportation crystal to go to my house which was in the same floor as Gregory's house. If you compare our house his house is thrice as big as mine but mine has more furniture inside. I quickly started to cook. I quickly finished. I made some soup good for 3 people and several sandwiches. I was ready but it was still 6:00 pm. Every task becomes faster due sword skills. Why not take a bath I taught to myself. The cold water of the shower was refreshing. At 7:00 pm I teleported to the starting city. The «_Black Iron Castle_» stood out. It was a magnificent sight to look. I walked to the main gate of the city. There were several members of «The _Army_» blocking a black cloaked figure. It was Gregory. He towered over the guards and seemed to be in his normal mood which was emotionless. When he saw me he brightened up a little and smiled. The guards were really agitated and was pointing their spears at Gregory but they were too scared to do anything else. When I walked past them they placed themselves but they place themselves between me and Gregory then they said "don't worry miss we'll protect you." The funny thing was their legs were shaking. Then Gregory pulled out his menacing 5ft long sword «Desolator». The Guards feinted, these two poor guards. We both laughed.

"I wished I had my rapier so we can scare them more" I said suddenly remembering the rapier which was broken.

"Oh that reminds me check you inventory". He said as he browsed his inventory

"WHAT!" I nearly shouted. He gave me an extremely good sword it was a level 45 one-handed saber called «Janissary's Kijil». I almost fainted when I saw the stats they were beyond amazing

"Its payment for your damage sword." He said

"Thanks, where did you get this?" I said

"Floor 45, It's a monster drop sword and I tell you it's quite a pain in the ass trying to get that sword."He said.

"Well shall we go?" I asked

"Take the lead" He said.

We got to the spot. It was the top of a small hill. It was a beautiful spot where you can see the beauty of the landscape off floor 1. Combined with the stars it was really beautiful. I sat down on the grass and Gregory climbed a tree. He said he was going to dose off for a while. Late as always I saw Lizbeth running with one person following her. A light browned haired female wearing the uniform of «_KoB_». When Liz and her friends got to the top Liz was panting while her friend looked like she didn't even break a sweat.

Recovering from her run uphill. Liz then said "Allow me to introduce to you Asuna the Flash"

Asuna her hand I shake it and said to Asuna "Nice to meet you Asuna-san. I'm Rosy by the way."

As Asuna was shaking my hand her expression hardened when she noticed Gregory dozing off in the tree. She then said "Get in my back "pulling out her beautiful sword. Gregory was awakened from Asuna's near shouting. He feel out of the tree. "Get back" Asuna said.

I followed the command of Asuna backing out a little. I saw Lizbeth face. It was almost shouting please not the sword.

"Hey strawberry head who's this one?" Gregory said to Lizbeth yawning and pulling out his menicing sword.

"I have a name you know" Liz said a little bit annoyed

"Take this" Asuna she performed a Linear to Gregory but was interrupted Liz holding her waist saying "Don't".

"Why" asked Asuna

"He'll break your sword" said Liz

"I don't care" said Asuna

It took about an hour before we manage to calm down Asuna. However she still remained suspicious to Gregory. We ate in peace in peace. We all brought food but Asuna was suspicious at the food of Gregory so she didn't ate it. Gregory finished before we even eat half of our food. He checked his inventory alarming Asuna pulling out her sword. Gregory hands now hold his violin. He then stands up. Asuna sheathed her sword.

"May everyone enjoy their meal while listening to good music" He said before playing the violin.

The notes began to come out. They were golden in color which I haven't noticed It began to spiral upward as he played the violin. The music was from an old movie. A music from the lord of the rings named concerning hobbits. The golden notes were being swept by the wind. The peaceful music and he scene was really beautiful.

The night as magical as he ended the piece we all clapped even Asuna was amazed b the performance and was clapping. He was not finished yet he played several other violin pieces. Our meal became really special. You have to wonder to yourself how did this amazing person became a red. We added each other as friends. The more I want to know about him. I asked him gathering up my courage.

"Can you tell us your story?" I asked. His expression became sad

"I you don't want it don't tell it" I said

"Its alright" he said smiling at me "It's time for me to share my story but I have three conditions" He said

"What are the conditions?" Liz asked drinking her tea.

"Condition one" he said then he came close to me. His closeness made me blushed he whispered "Do you know how to play a violin" he asked. I pulled my violin form my inventory. Unlike Gregory's violin it got nothing special to it. He said to me "Use this violin" pulling out a violin from his inventory. It was almost similar to Gregory's. I accepted "Can you play Dance,Dance?" he asked

"It's my favorite" I said smiling at him readying the violin.

Just then a large crowd appeared. They were attracted by the music. They ignored the fact that Gregory was a red. Young and old they all came. Bowing before the audience we readied our selves. Then we played like we never played before. Our music spiraled into the heavens. I wish this moment will never end.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Hello everyone thanks for reading chapter 2. If you want to hear what Gregory played here is the list and the links to YouTube for you to listen too.

Morrisons Jig: watch?v=PAA-Q0NerUw

Concering Hobbits: watch?v=1JZoNmDqdys

Dance, Dance: watch?v=1JZoNmDqdys

Before I realese chapter 3 please make a review first. Only one review then I releases the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise to keep

For a moment in time the sky of Floor 1 of Aincrad was lit up by an aurora of gold and blue. It was beyond magical seeing it ripple in the sky. It was a spectacle never before seen in Aincrad. The weather and time was right for the performance. The crescent moon and the clear sky made it better. The genius of Kayaba Akihiko still impresses me even though he is a cruel to trap us in this game but I secretly thank him for this. It helped me escape the sad reality of life. In the real world I was a bird inside a cage while here I was as free as a bird flying in the clear blue sky. When we finished the piece I looked around. The people were at peace talking to each other like they have no trouble. Some children even manage to gather enough courage to thank Gregory. He showed them a coin trick making a coin appear behind a child's ear. It was a common trick but it certainly entertained the children

"Thank you for letting me uses this beautiful violin." I said as I handed him the violin

"No, I should thank you for using the violin. Keep it it's a waste if it doesn't get to play beautiful music." He said.

"Thank you. What's the second condition?" I asked

"I will story now he said sitting down in the grass."

"What about the second and third condition?"

"The second condition is after I tell you my story you tell me your story and the third condition is a wish a request that you would fulfill when I use it." He said looking at me straight in the eye.

"O-ok I accept it "I said stammering a little bit I immediately broke eye contact. I blush a little due to the intensity of the stare. The stare was clearly saying I you say something you better be sure of what you said.

"Take a sit" he said lying on the grass. I sat on the ground then he said "I was born in August 4 2003 in London, Great Britain." he paused for a bit then he continued " I was born to a rich family. I have everything I needed and my parents made sure of that." He smiled for a bit then he continued "I have 1 little sister. She was everything to me. Her name here in the game is Ella. She owns the violin I gave you." I was shocked at the revelation. My eyes widen in the sudden revelation. He paused for a while closing his eyes then he continued continued "As you have guessed she is no longer with us." He paused then he continued "I was studied to become a lawyer before I got trapped in this death game. When I first came here in Japan I was fascinated by the culture. I came as often as I could here. I was really addicted to computers and I was a big fan of MMORPG's. When I first heard of the VRMMORPG which was going to be released her in Japan I quickly preordered two. One for me and one for my family and I decided to got to Japan so we can play here for the official launch. My parents being video game addicts back when they were young understand my passion. They said to me that they were disappointed that they could not play the game because all the copies were already brought." He chuckled for a bit and continued "Little did they know how lucky they were." HE paused for a while opening his eyes "When my sister and I stepped here it was magical. It was like heaven but it quickly turned into hell." He paused and his expression hardened. He continued "In the first few months we struggled to survive. We did everything we could to survive. We shared our inventory so we can share our potions and equipment. Day by day we became stronger and together we were in the front lines fighting. At floor 50 we gathered enough money to buy a house. We brought a house in floor 22." He paused for a while then he continued "We had luck in our side but it quickly ran out. It was getting harder and harder to live like solo players and we succumbed to the pressure of joining a guild. We joined «The _Army_»."He paused for a while and closed his eyes. He continued "I thought we made a good decision but how fate proved me to be so wrong. We both ascend the ranks. Good fortune smiles upon us once again but with good fortune comes jealousy. The division we belonged to found and manage to defeat a hidden boss at floor 45. My sister managed to get the last hit and she got an extremely good item. It is the sword I gave you." Liz looked at me and her eyes were angry at the same time sad. Her expression clearly say's why Rosy why. I was also shocked that she gave me her sword. He continued "Our team were happy at her but one was extremely jealous our leader. He was really jealous at us but not enough to kill us yet. We were good friends up until that faithful day." He said with a pained expression. he continued "One day the three of us namely me, my sister and the leader of our division were exploring a dungeon in floor 55 which was just recently cleared. We found a small dungeon connected to it with weak monsters that gives lots of experience and col inside. We explored it and we found a small room. I warned my division leader that it was a trap but he did not listen. He was attracted to this sword" He held out his blade « Desolator» He continued as he laid the sword by his side "When he grabbed the sword it activated a trap and the door sealed behind us. Fumes began to rise and a video screen appeared. It explained to us what the gas and how we can escape. Someone must die." He paused abruptly as he opened his eyes. He continued" The gas was explosive but not poisonous. After one hour it would rich critical level and it would explode. We discussed one which one was going to die but no one had the guts to point or volunteer. I thought we all wanted to escape together alive but our division thought differently. He cracked under the pressure an he began wildly slashing his newly acquired sword. I tried to block him but my sword got destroyed. He cornered me. My sister was too scared to act."He paused, His eyes was filled with sadness as he continued"I knew I was a goner and I readied myself to die. After all, It was for my sister, that wouldn't be too bad. But..." He paused uncomfortable, then gritted his teeth and continued. "Just when he was going to deliver the finishing blow...my sister suddenly jumped between me and the blade. The same blade that I hold today is the one that ended my sister's life..." He chuckled bleakly, without mirth. "Funny, isn't it?" He continued "My vision went black after that when I finally came to my senses I have disarmed the one that killed my sister and had taken possession of this blade. I knew what has to be done. I killed him." He paused. His expression hardened then he said "I neither felt remorse nor guilt when I killed him. To the matter of fact I tortured him before I killed him. Yuo see I have a potion that heals someone instantly but lets the drinker fell pain. I tortured him for 3 days and 3 night. I killed him after that."He paused, He laughed for a while then he continued "He deserved every single bit of pain I inflicted. I was really depressed after that. I randomly do what I did. My life had no purpose. It was a sad existence not having any direction or purpose in life. Many times did I attempted to kill myself but I never had the courage to do it." He paused for a while, His expression became brighter as he continued "That was my life up until I began saving people. My life didn't quite change up until you came into my life." he said smiling at me. He continued "When you came into my life everything change. It was when I met you I remembered what my sister said to me. That if she ever die in the game I must continue living for her you Rosy-chan for making me remember." I was crying by the end of the story. It was really sad. Liz was crying her eyes out and Asuna was trying not to cry and she as saying her eyes got irritated by dust. I hugged Gregory I could feel tears dropping. It was from Gregory he was crying even though he was smiling.

"It's okay Gregory-kun it's okay. Just let it all out. You have nothing to fear I'm your friend and won't let anything happen like that to you again. You'll never cry again due to pain or sadness ever again." I said while crying. I hugged him tighter. My head only reaches up to his chest.

"I'm not crying due to sadness Rosy-chan. My sisters last word were to me to never shed a tear if sadness or pain. I'm crying because I'm happy you became my friend. All of my friend's abandoned me." He said hugging me back.

"I will never abandon you I promise until the day I die I promise." I said

"Promise?" he asked

"Promise" I said.

* * *

End of Chapter 3:

Hi guys I hope you like this chapter. I originally intended to publish this after so one makes a review for my story but when I saw someone made it as a favorite story I decided to publish this. This part of the story almost made me cry. I promise you my dear viewers there would be brighter things ahead but not without some sacrifices. I dedicate this chapter to you my dear reader and especially to you Redbeta. As I have seen in other stories I need to make the standard disclaimer. I do not own Sword Art Online. Till the next chapter :D.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Condition

"Five more minutes" I groaned to the annoying sound of the alarm clock, how I loathe it so much. I forced myself to get out of the bed and turn of the alarm. I was inside my room in the house I brought in floor 20. I walked towards my mirror and saw my straight bright red hair was a mess. I sighed as I went into my bathroom. I then took a shower. It was April 2024. Yesterday floor 59 was cleared. It was cleared without me which was a first. I'm still happy because on that day I met Gregory.

After I finished showering I put on my clothes and armor. I pulled my new sword from its scabbard. It was a magnificent sword. It was both beautiful and strong. Its handle was made of gold and ebony. It was heavily adorned but not too heavy to hinder it. I slashed a few times. It was also quite light, just the way I like it. I put it back to its scabbard satisfied at the blade that Gregory gave as a replacement to my broken sword. A smell entered my room fallowed by the sound of someone cooking. I was lured by the smell. Food was my only thought. My stomach was growling and my mouth was watering. When I entered my kitchen I saw Gregory cooking and Liz eating like a pig. The sight made me giggle.

Gregory cooked my breakfast which was Toast with butter and Bacon and egg. I gobbled it all up not leaving a single speck of food left from my plate. God the food was heavenly. They said I fell asleep last night. The two carried me to my house and since it was already dark they spent the night here.

"Do you remember the second condition" Gregory asked while eating his meal which was like mine.

"Second Please" said Liz holding out his plate.

"I she always this hungry" Gregory said as he grabbed the plate and began cooking again.

"Yeah and I remember the second condition" I said as I looked into my now empty plate. I sighed heavily then I said "Prepare to hear the most boring story of your life. I was born on January 21 2007 in Tokyo, Japan in a family a rather well off family. I had two other sisters and a brother. I am the eldest in my family and my parents expects a lot of things from me" I paused for a bit then I continued "My parents were very strict and I had to fulfill their demands. They wanted me to study hard in school and finish a course in collage that will land me in a high paying job." I paused for a bit remembering how her parents scolded her when she failed in a simple quiz. I smiled for a bit and continued "My childhood was very boring. I had no friend to talk too or play mates to play with. I was always locked up in my room where I was forced to study. I was secretly addicted to video games which I hide from my parents knowing what they're reaction would be. When I first heard of this game I knew I had to get it. I always kept a part of my allowance every day since grade school knowing how cash would be useful. I spend all my savings just to buy the game and the nerve gear." I sighed then I continued "I will give almost everything I have just to see my parent's reaction the day this game became a death game. At first it was very hard but I became stronger. I was always at the frontline and I am present in every single boss fight except the one that happened yesterday. Well that my story"

"I have to agree to you on that one, your story is boring" said Gregory finishing his meal

"Yeah your life is pretty boring. Third please" said Liz giving his now empty plate to Gregory

"You said, Wait Liz your still hungry!?" I said with a hint of surprise in my tone of speaking.

"No more, you're just like Ryo" Gregory said with an annoyed tone

"Who's Ryo?" asked Liz

"The Blacksmith of the Reds" said Gregory

"I he good?" asked Liz

"He's good? He's very good I tell you. The weapons in your shop won't even compare to his weakest blades." Said Gregory

"Wait the Reds has a blacksmith?" I asked

"Well where do you think we Reds repair our weapons?" said Gregory

"I you have a Blacksmith then does that mean you also have a tailor for reds" I asked

"Well basically almost everyone has a counter part in the red community." Gregory said. I then noticed Liz. I was terrified. She was emanating an aura that made every single hair in my body rise.

"L-l-liz? A-are y-you o-ok" I asked trying not to scream in terror. Even Gregory seemed afraid.

"Fine FINE YES I'M FINE. So tell me Gregory-kun where can you find this Ryo you talk about." She said with the scariest and creepiest grin I have ever seen in my entire life. She then pulled out her maze and her eyes were twitching. I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

"W-well I have to check my Informant to see where he is going. He tends to move a lot." He said trying to smile.

Unlike everyone else « Argo the Rat » had no counter parts in the Red community. It's the first time I saw Argo refuse a job. Her eyes were filled with fear when she was given the job. Gregory had to pay her a large sum of Col and several items just for her to agree. It was floor in «Algade» floor 50 where Ryo was currently staying. It was the most logical place to hide a shop for reds since that place is a labyrinth of shops. I was once stuck there for three days. Me, Gregory and Liz made or way to the shop which Argo said Ryo was staying. The people back away when they notice us. They didn't back away because of Gregory but because of Liz who was very angry and baring her mace. We came to the shop. It looked like an abandoned shop. There was a sign saying it was close but Gregory ignored it and he entered there were several other reds inside they all looked at us indifferently and continued what they were doing.

Suddenly Liz pushed Gregory aside and shouted waving angrily at the reds her mace and shouted in a really angry tone "WHO AMONG YOU SORRY BUNCH OF F****** LOW LIVES IS RYO! ANSWER ME!" The crowds of reds were shocked by the tone of Liz and her wild eyes.

"Long time no see Gregory. I see you have picked up a bunch of fine looking ladies you stud. hehehe" said a voice which is obviously a child which I think is no more than 12 yrs old.

"You too Hans, how's things going" said Gregory ignoring the shouting of Liz

"ARE YOU RYO! SHOW YOUR SELF" Liz said waving wildly her mace. The reds backed away knowing that even though that mace won't hurt them it will still knock them out cold.

"Fine and to you young lady are you blind or I'm just so good in hiding?" he said mockingly.

"SHOW YOUR SELF AND I PROMISE YOU I"LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU" she said angrily. This is going bad but there's no stopping her. Just then an assortment of straight daggers rained down in front of Liz forming the word "Up" We looked up and saw a kid wearing a cloak with brown eyes and brown hair looking down at us. He was also a red.

He jumped down gracefully and offered his hands to Liz seemingly unafraid of her. He said with a mischievous smile "Hi I'm Hans nice to meet you."

Liz somehow manages to calm down and shake his hands. She said still with a tiny bit of anger "Nice to meet you too. So can you point me where Ryo is?" she said it with fake smile and eyes twitching shouting murder.

"So Greg what brings you here and who are the lovely ladies you brought here?" asked Hans staring at me

Gregory replied "Rosy meet Hans the Dagger. Hans meet Rosy and if you're asking me why I'm here." pointing at Liz who was now trying to beat the living shit out off a random red.

"Hi Hans I Lizbeth but you can call me Liz." Said Liz then she continues to beat the living day light out of the random red she began beating.

"Oh… Ryo is little bit unwell today. Maybe tomorrow he will be fine but now its suicide going into that door" Hans said pointing at the door.

"He has the tantrums" Ryo asked rubbing his temples with a tone of annoyance.

"What tantrums" I asked

"This is worse so far. You'll see when you got through that door and I tell you it's not a pretty sight to look at" Hans said taking a sit in the corner.

"Ok I'll bring him back to his sense." Gregory said. He walked toward the door. Liz and I followed him. We were both nervous. He stopped and said "Arm your weapons and be ready for anything that will happen." How dangerous is this Ryo? Liz already got her mace. I pulled out my sword. Gregory readied his sword in his hands. He opened it slowly then a sudden flash. I looked back. Someone threw a freaking long sword. IT was sticking in the wall. It missed Liz only by a fingers width. Looked at Liz, It seemed like all her colors were drained from her face. She was shacking. She said stammering "R-r-ryo?" I looked at where she's looking. Now I know why she was shaking. I saw someone standing in the middle of the room. He had straight jet black hair which was a mess but I think he has straight hair. His eyes were as black as night and they were the eyes of a mad man and a killer. He was wearing glasses. He was almost as tall as Gregory but he had a rather thin build. Several swords, daggers and a tomahawk were sticking out of his body. He was holding in his hands the hammer of the smith. Littered around the room were ores and several other materials of high quality and the finest weapons, armor, and cloths I have ever seen. There were also some potions lying around. He was not just a blacksmith but he was also a tailor and several other things

"Yes" he replied to Liz staring at her with his mad murderous stare. He then proceeds to drink a potion.

"Why Ryo Why do you do this to yourself" Gregory said with a sad tone while he massage his temples.

""ARGGHH" Ryo groaned in pain as he clutched the blade in his chest twisting it. "I need to forget… I need to… ARGHHH" he said as he crumpled into the floor, his expression was filled with sadness and pain. "Elise… Elise" he said before he went unconscious.

* * *

End if Chapter 4

Well folks sorry for the delay. I had a fight with my cousin which resulted my Computer and Internet privilege taken away from me and I just recently earned it again. Sorry again for the delay. I dedicate this chapter to TensieKano, Platipie, Kirera and to you my dear readers. As a constant and ever so annoying must. I do not own Sword Art Online. I appreciate your reviews and I appreciate it if you give some of your reviews. Thank you and God bless you. Till the next Chapter :D. *sips cup of tea*

.


	5. Chapter 5: Forging Hearts

Ryo was extremely light and was very thin. He was so light that Liz can carry him alone without any help. He was in a very sorry condition that even Liz couldn't help but pity him. Liz has forgotten her anger and is helping Gregory and Hans in bringing some sense and sanity back to Ryo which was proving to be hard because he is resisting and he's somehow very strong despite his appearance. Well… that's why Argo was afraid of him I thought to myself. One thing still bothers me, who is Elise?

Everyone in the shop seems to worry about Ryo's mental condition. I found out later on that all of the people in the shop were his friends. Somehow saying the name Elise is a taboo because the mere saying of the name degenerate the sanity of Ryo. When they managed to calm Ryo down it was already sunset. We were staying in the shop so Ryo wouldn't run off and commit suicide. When Ryo was soundly asleep Gregory, Liz and I went outside. Before I manage to ask Ryo who was Elise Liz asked first

"Gregory who is Elise" Liz asked with the most serious tone she could muster.

"You really want to know" asked Ryo.

"It's also been bothering me. Who is she?" I asked

"Ok… how do I begin hmmm. Let's start from the very beginning" He said. "Ryo and Elise were lovers and a couple." He said pausing for a while looking up in the stars above. He continued "Elise was the dream of all men. She was very beautiful. She had curly golden hair and green eyes. She also had a very enchanting voice" he paused and laughed for a bit. He continued "Almost all the players that knows Elise always ask one question, how did Ryo manage to capture the heart if such a beautiful girl." He laughed again he continued"Anyways back to the story. Ryo was one of the first Blacksmiths and he had a unique skill that enables him to create weapons other blacksmiths can only dream of while Elise was a frontline fighter. The two had a very good life until tragedy struck." He paused as his expression become sad he continued. "One of Ryo main competitor was really jealous of Ryo. His name was Don. He was so jealous that he wanted to kill Ryo but he was smart. He knew if he kills Ryo he would become a Red player. He hired seven red to kill Ryo in any fashion they like. Don invited Ryo and his girlfriend to go into a picnic. Not knowing this was a trap Ryo accepted. While they were eating their lunch Don paralyzed the couple. The couple was caught off guard. They could not move to defend themselves as the reds came out of their hiding place. Don's next action would be the most devastating to Ryo. He ordered Elise to be repeatedly violated and then killed. The event broke his spirit and he lost his sanity. When Ryo was about to be killed but lucky the effect of the paralytics wore off. Ryo suddenly lashed out his anger. He killed with the seven Reds and Don. After that day Ryo is in a constant struggle to continue on living."

I was lost of words at the story. I was crying at the end of the story. Liz also shared my feelings for the guy. I could only imagine what pain Ryo has to endure every day. All of us went to sleep. In the morning I was greeted not by the sound of my alarm clock but by the sound of steel being hammered I was the first to wake up. The ones that stayed in the shop was Me, Gregory, Hans and Liz, We were all woken up by the sound. The shop was had two floors the upper part was the bedroom while below was the shop. We saw Ryo was not in his bed. Liz overreacted and began to search for Ryo.

"RYO! RYO WHERE ARE YOU" Liz said with a worried Ryo.

"Don't worry Liz When you hear the sound of metal being hammered Ryo is sane. Worry when in the morning you didn't hear the beating of metal." Hans said going back to sleep.

"But…but" said Liz

"If you really worry about Ryo lets go to his workplace" said Gregory

"Count me out of that I'm going to sleep for a while longer" said Hans

Gregory, Liz and I went down stairs. Liz and I expected to see a very scary Ryo but to our surprise we saw the opposite. Ryo now radiate an aura of friendliness that was very infectious. His smile was like sunshine and he was humming a very cheerful song while he was holding a sword. His hair was now properly combed and he had a small pony tail. His every feature screams of pure and total happiness. Well…that's why he captured the heart of Elise I thought to myself

"Oh Hi Ryo-kun it's good to see you again. Who are these lovely ladies you brought here in my workshop" He asked with a smile that would send a hundred ship of fan girls sailing.

"Good morning Ryo you seemed fine today. The one in my right is Rosy and the one in my left is Lizbeth" Said Gregory returning the smile.

"H-hi I-I'm Liz nice to meet you" said Liz stammering

"Nice to meet you too Liz" said Ryo holding the hands of Liz kneeling kissing it. Liz turned all red then she feinted. She melted like butter. Ryo and I couldn't help but laugh

"Hi I'm Rosy nice to meet you" I said holding my hands out for a hand shake. When Ryo grabbed my hand and was about to do the same thing he did to Liz I gave him the coldest stare in my life that screams don't you dare. My stare was reinforced by Ryo.

Feeling the stare Ryo stood up. He cleared his throat and fixed his eyeglasses. "Nice to meet you too" he said shaking my hands. My expression and Ryo's expression quickly lightened. We talked for a waiting for Liz to come to his senses. Ryo unlike what I expected didn't talk about blacksmithing which Liz almost all the time when I'm talking to her do.

"So… You visited me because she's angry at me." Asked Ryo

"Well… when she heard that you were better than her she went berserk." I said

"NOOO!" said Liz suddenly waking up. She looked like she had a nightmare.

"So you want to challenge me" asked Ryo

"Y-yes!" said Liz stammering

"It looks like I won't be needing my Unique skill in beating you" said Ryo smiling mischievously.

Liz was getting annoyed fast. This is going bad if this continue god knows what will happen. Ryo knew what I was thinking he put his hands in my shoulder and said to me "Relax, Ryo knows what he is doing". I calmed down. Besides the fact that Gregory's voice is full of reassurance and calmness the mere fact that it was Gregory that said it was enough.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" said Liz full of anger.

"How about a contest then?" said Ryo

"You're on!" replied Liz.

We were now going to witness the battle between the best Blacksmith I ever known Liz and Ryo the mysterious masochistic blacksmith. The rules were simple. Create anything and whoever creates the item with the highest stat wins.

"Think fast" said Ryo to Liz as he threw a mysterious a mysterious ingot.

"What's this?" asked Liz holding the mysterious ingot

"High level ingot. Less talking more forging" said Ryo.

Thanks to the sword skill of SAO things became faster. Forging is no exception. The two now ready their hammers. The ingot red hot. Liz was rather nervous but her eyes were filled with determination. Ryo had a relaxed expression and his eyes filled with confidence. The ingot Ryo used was ordinary Iron. How confident is this guy is.

"So you think you can beat me?"

"Even with your unique skill I can!" said Liz as she hammered the ingot. With one stroke the deed was done. The blade slowly formed. It was a beautiful looking blade. It was blue in color and seems to be made of crystal. Liz looked at the stats. Her face was filled with joy. She showed me the stat it was rather amazing but compared to my blade a notch lower. She showed the blade to Ryo. Her face filled with triumph and a grin.

"So can you beat this" said Liz

"Gladly" said Ryo as his hammer glowed. He hammered the ingot not once, not twice but several times. It took a full minute of hammering to bring out the sword. It was a two handed long sword and it was magnificent. It's stat made me want to slap myself. It was unbelievable.

"I lost you win" said Liz as she went to a corner and emit a gloomy aura.

"Come-on Liz I thought you were tougher than this. Sure I have a unique skill but I have to admit you were pretty good" Said

"Yeah Liz there's always next time" I said

"Thanks.. But still…" she said as she continues to be gloomy.

Ryo picked up Liz in the same fashion as a Groom carries his Bride. Liz turned birth Red then she said "W-w-wait w-what are y-you doing". Then the most unexpected happen Ryo kissed the forehead of Liz. Liz went even redder. Ryo was in a state of shock. He seemed to have seen a ghost. He smiled

"I'm sure someone would be pretty jealous. Elise would kill you" Gregory said with a smile. I could not believe what he had said. Liz and I share the same expression. A state of disbelief and shock

"Well they do say the past is the past besides Elise would probably want me to move on." Said Ryo.

* * *

End of Chapter 4:

Another chapter finished. I dedicate this chapter to to you my dear readers. IF your looking for action the next chapter would be filled with it. As a constant and ever so annoying must. I do not own Sword Art Online. I appreciate your reviews and I appreciate it if you give some of your reviews. Thank you and God bless you. Till the next Chapter :D. *sips cup of tea*


End file.
